Every year, considerable damage is done to homes and business establishments by leaking water from roof leaks, plumbing fixtures, pipes, water heaters, air conditioners, and other appliances. These leaks often occur for a long period of time before any evidence or damage is noticed, often with catastrophic results, such as floors falling in or excessive mildew and/or mold growth. This damage often results in insurance claims and settlements that cost businesses, consumers and insurance companies untold millions of dollars per year. Although there are some leak detection systems in the market, most are expensive, complicated, and/or difficult for the user to install in conjunction with existing appliances or other plumbing fixtures.
A water leak often develops at night, on weekends, or at other times when the leak is not easily detected. Additionally, water leaks often occur in locations that are not readily accessible by a worker or homeowner, or in locations that are not often visited such as second homes. Therefore, water leaks are often not detected until the leak has become a substantial problem, which may result it flooding, floors or walls caving in, severe wood rot, etc. These problems and others can be incredibly expensive and time consuming to repair.
Moreover, in many situations is would be desirable to provide a leak detector device for use with an existing, already installed appliance or plumbing fixture. Such an existing appliance or plumbing fixture can be difficult to move or lift, making it problematic to install a leak detector under or around the appliance or plumbing fixture. For example, if one wanted to place a leak detector device under a hot water heater, the difficulty of lifting the hot water heater can prevent one from placing the leak detector device under the hot water heater.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need yet remains in the art for a leak detection apparatus and leak detector system that is easily installed for use with existing appliances and plumbing fixtures, alerts a user to the presence of a water leak, and is reliable in operation. It is to the provision of such a leak detection apparatus and leak detection system that the present invention is primarily directed.